On That Fate Filled Day
by PreciousPinkli
Summary: M-rated for later chapters. AU: Jenna didn't die. No Hayley/Klaus baby. No Halijah. Esther is still alive. Own timeline. Multiple pairings. Starts with Truth or Dare; lots of sexual tension. Ester comes back; wants to take Bonnie to perform a spell on her. What will happen? Will Esther succeed? What'll happen to the originals? Will Bonnie be the same? Will anyone be the same after?
1. Rain

**On That Fate Filled Day**

 **Chapter 1: Rain**

It was a stormy night, the whole gang was gathered at the boarding house. It was getting late now, 11pm. Everyone had been hanging out together, celebrating their latest victory. Damon had supplied a few drinks for everyone, so they were a little worried about getting home. That's when it started raining.

At this point, everyone knew they were stuck, phone calls home and alibies were made so no parents/guardians would be worried. After all of that, they all had a few more drinks each. Once some of the _not so tolerant_ to alcohol started to get tipsy, one of them suggested they play a game. Another tipsy human yelled, "How about TRUTH OR DARE!?" Some vampires tried to decide against it, but ended up giving in.

They sat in a disfigured circle with Elena front and center on one of the parlor's two sofas. To Elena's right was Damon, to the right of Damon; Stefan, who sat in one of four, singular chairs. Alaric was on Stefan's right and Kol to Alaric's right. The Mikaelson's favourite, blonde, sister was next to Kol as well as her boy crush; Matt. To the right of matt was none other than the big bad hybrid Klaus! The eldest Mikaelson was to the hybrid's right, to the right of Elijah was little Bonnie Bennet. To her right was, her and Elena's best friend, Caroline! Caroline was also beside Elena!

Caroline had asked to go first in this game of ToD but Rebekah said that there was a better way to choose. Seeing confused faces, she continued. "Empty bottle..." Was all she had to say before Elena caught on.

As soon as the newest doppelgänger figured out what Rebekah was going to say, she jumped up off the sofa, running towards the mini bar Damon had set up, and grabbed a half empty beer bottle. Raising the bottle to her lips, she tipped it back and chugged back a quarter of its contents. She then sashayed over to Klaus and shoved the bottle to his face forcing him to choke back half of the liquid, after he quickly regained control.

Klaus would have continued but his dastardly bother, Kol stole it from his grip. Klaus watched his brother chug down the last of the bottle's contents and pass it over to Bekah. Bekah cleared off the coffee table and place the beer bottle on its side. She then went to spin it but Caroline beat her to it. The bottle landed on Elena. Elena had played spin the bottle before, with Caroline and Bonnie but _none_ of them wanted to admit it. While Rebekah was explaining the rules to everyone Elena had spun the bottle. It landed on Klaus. _Niklaus Mikaelson!_ The big bad hybrid! She was so excited she could barely contain herself. " Truth Or Dare Klaus?"

 _End of chapter_

* * *

 **Please leave reviews for this story! It would be greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!**


	2. Seven Minutes

**Thank you to any and everyone who have reviewed this story. Also a huge thanks to those favouriting and following this story. I am looking forward to going on this journey with all of you!**

* * *

 **On That Fate Filled Day**

 **Chapter 2: Seven Minutes**

 _"Truth or dare Klaus?"_

Elena had spun the bottle and it had landed on Klaus. Elena could hardly contain her giddiness at the opportunity in front of her.

"Dare, Love," Klaus replied, "obviously." "Okay," answered Elena. She had no idea what to dare _The Big Bad Hybrid_ when it was obvious to her and basically anyone he came into contact with, that he had done everything. She finally decided on daring him to make out with Caroline.

Klaus was pretty confident he saw a slight smile briefly grace her lips, but wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not. So he stayed quiet. Caroline glared a playful death glare at Elena before asking, "How long." in a clipped tone. "Three minutes," she paused, "or more, we'll see." Elena answered while smirking devilishly at her blonde bestie.

Caroline's mouth dropped open momentarily, then closed. The blonde baby vamp took a deep breath, stood up and went to Klaus.

Another deep breath, she leaned her face towards Klaus' and placed her lips square to his. She realized almost instantly that she could get used to kissing the original's perfectly pink, plump lips.

Not even a minute into the make out session between Klaus and Caroline, it became quite noticeably more heated and intimate. When Elena called time, Caroline and Klaus were a little reluctant to pull away but did anyways. The pair also noticed that Bonnie, Rebekah, and even the dare giver herself, were all blushing furiously.

Caroline giggled at the sight of making her friends (and Rebekah) all blush. After the two sat back down, Klaus spun the bottle. "Ah, Elijah, my most noble of brothers, Truth or D..." Klaus tried, but was cut off by Elijah supplying his answer, "Dare, Brother... And please, for the love of all that is great in the world, make it a good one."

"Someone's a little eager is he?" Kol teased his brother, but Elijah didn't seem to care. He was to caught up in noticing how surprised Elena looked at his choice of words towards his brother. Elena quickly recovered and waited silently to hear Elijah's dare from Klaus.

"I dare you to...Hmm this is harder than I had anticipated." Klaus paused, thinking of a good dare for his uptight and proper brother to get him to loosen up, at least a little bit.

All of a sudden, "Ah ha! I know now! But as a warning big brother, keep in mind that you asked for it. Okay, *Deep intake of air* I dare you to, *snicker* *loud sigh* I dare you to make out with Elena for seven minutes!"

Kol burst into a large fit of laughter upon hearing his brother's dare. But Kol and Klaus were visibly upset after the only reaction they got out of their big brother was a light shrug of his shoulders. Elijah called a panicking Elena over to him where she only obeyed. He motioned for her to come and sit on his lap, and she did.

Elijah, being the eldest and most practiced of anyone on the earth, could sense the worry of the poor girl. He almost felt like backing out just for her sake but quickly decided against it. He knew he would have to put up with an uncomfortable Elena, if he wanted to beat his overly obsessive brothers.

Elena had become a vampire just a few months ago so she was still very worried about many things. Elijah stroked her hair soothingly with one hand while he gently stroked her cheek with the other. He slowly moved his thumb and fingers lower, to gently pull her face closer to his. He continued to stroke calming motions with his thumb against her jawline as they leaned towards each other. They could feel each others warm breath on their lips, he slightly moved his face to whisper in her ear, _"Shh, it's all okay. Just close your eyes, lovely Elena."_ She did exactly as she was told and closed her eyes as they leaned in a little more. Until finally, their lips touched for the very first time.

 _End of Chapter_


	3. Just One Kiss

**Again, a huge thank you to all of the reviews, favourites, and follows. They are all so inspiring.I hope you will all continue to love this story, and any future stories I decide to write!**

 **I also just wanted to say: Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters, all of them belong to the CW network.**

* * *

 **On That Fate Filled Day**

 **Chapter 3: Just One Kiss**

 _Their lips were touching for the very first time._

Elena refused to tell anyone the _real_ reason she wouldn't choose a Salvatore. That was because, she didn't _want_ either of them. Elena wanted to become _Mrs Elijah Mikaelson,_ not _Mrs Stefan_ or _Damon Salvatore_.

Deep down, Elena knew that her true love would not love her _broken heart,_ her _tainted soul_ ; her _whole vampiric self._ She felt the tears stinging in her closed eyes, threatening to be spilled at any moment. _Of course Elijah would have noticed that_ , she thought to herself as he brushed away a few stray tears with his thumb. Although he didn't know it, he was making her love him even more.

Elena could feel _everyone_ watching them. But specifically, she could feel Stefan and Damon, boring holes into her and Elijah's sides. She felt awful at first, but then, her mood shifted. She felt _brave_ , _confident_ ; _unpredictable_ ; just as the kiss came to an end. _Bloody hell!_ thought Elena.

She carefully climbed up off of Elijah's lap and sat in her spot, just in time for the spinning bottle to land on her. "Truth or dare, 'Lena?" Elijah asked her casually. "Dare!" Replied Elena, determined to win back her courageous streak. "Wait! It's pointing to Caroline!" "Oh, so it is. You're safe for now, lovely Elena." Elijah smiled at her. "Caroline?" Elijah asked, looking at Caroline. "Oh, what the heck. Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to kiss my brother again. He is rather smitten with you, and I would like to see him happy for once." Elijah said. "Fine." Caroline huffed, "Just _one_ kiss." "Make sure it's a real _Caroline_ kiss!" Elena shouted at her blonde bestie. Caroline just sent Elena a playful, yet obviously meaningful glare, as she walked; more like stalked, over to Klaus.

Once she completed her dare, she spun the bottle. _Bonnie_. "Truth or dare Bon?" Caroline asked the beautiful witch. "Ummm…" Bonnie mumbled, thinking out loud. "Truth?" Caroline assumed. "Nope. I choose dare!" Bonnie answered. "Ok." Caroline replied. She then gave Bonnie her dare.

"What?! No WAY!" The witch yelled. "You have to, witchy. Those are the rules! No passes." Kol chided. "You just want to see me topless, you pig!" Bonnie yelled back playfully at him. "You know, you're not just a pretty face." He said in a cocky rebuttal.

Now, Caroline, being Caroline, just wanted to move on with the game, so, "Quit dilly dallying, and take off your shirt, Bonnie!" Bonnie did. Then she sat down in Kol's lap, which would become her new spot for the rest of the game.

Kol wanted _nothing_ more than to just fondle her beautiful breasts, but knew that the pain caused by her magical aneurysms were not worth it… _yet._

 _End of Chapter_

* * *

 **Please review, and leave some suggestions to make this story better. Thank you! I hope you are enjoying this so far!**


	4. Whipped

**(AN. This chapter hints at slight incest. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!)**

* * *

 **On That Fate Filled Day**

 **Chapter 4: Whipped**

If Bonnie was being completely honest with herself, she would have to admit that she didn't mind being in Kol's lap as much as she originally thought. She might even go as far as to say she _enjoyed_ it! She had to stop thinking about this now though, _maybe later_ she thought to herself.

Bonnie got up to spin the bottle.

It landed on Kol. (They had come to the agreement that if the bottle had landed on them, they would use rock, paper, scissors to decide. But if one of them spun the bottle, the other would be selected.)

"Dare, little witch" Kol replied. "Ok…ummmm! Oh! I don't know!" Bonnie wondered out loud. "I dare you to remove…hmm…Ah I know! I dare you to remove bekah's top with only your teeth!" Bonnie grinned a devilish grin.

"WHAT?!" Both Kol and Bekah screamed out. "Oh, come on Kol, you know the rules! No passes!" Bonnie taunted, as she watched the two originals acting all squeamish.

"Fine! But remember, little witch, I know you like it kinky." Kol said, being as Kol like as possible. He had reclaimed dominance over the now awkward situation.

Bonnie quickly got up, off of Kol's lap so he could perform his dare. Kol stomped towards his equally annoyed sister. He looked back at Bonnie and sent her an I'll get you back for this glare. She just lightly smirked to herself.

Just as Kol bit down into his sister's top, around her hips, Bonnie burst into uncontrollable laughter. Bonnie laughed and laughed for five minutes straight. Unable to stop, and unable to breathe.

Everyone was looking at her, giving her questioning looks. When she finally began to calm down, people started to ask her why she was laughing. Bonnie was still laughing too much to answer coherently, but when Kol's demanding voice was heard, she was able to control herself enough to explain, "I can't believe *wheeze* you, you were actually *cough cough* actually gonna do it!" She barely got out.

Klaus was the first to laugh with her, then Damon, Elena, and Caroline, even Stefan was snickering! Then Alaric and Elijah started laughing too. Pretty soon, even Rebekah was laughing.

Everyone but Kol was laughing hysterically! She then walked over to Bonnie, pulling her out of the chair she was laughing in. She embraced a topless Bonnie as if it was no big deal for either of them, laughing all the while.

"What the _HELL_ is going on?! I demand to know what's going on!" Kol all but shrieked. "You're so whipped!" Yelled Klaus.

Once most of the laughter had died down, Rebekah began her explanation, "Kol," she simply stated, "Bonnie simply wanted to prove a point…and she did. You are a pig! That's not her point, it's mine. However, Bonnie's point was that you would do anything she asked you too." Rebekah finished. "Oh," Was all Kol could manage.

"Uh…let's just…finish the game now," Elena said, "spin the bottle Kol." She continued. He did, and it landed on Elena, "Truth or dare 'lena?" Kol asked. "Dare?" She replied, phrasing it more like a question than and actual answer, but he went with it anyway.

"Ok 'lena, I dare you too…OH! I know! I dare you to strip to nothing but your panties, then make out with Alaric for five minutes!" Seemingly smug with himself, Kol smiled.

You would expect Elena to be all chicken, but instead, she went for it. She stripped down to her panties and crawled sexily over to Alaric. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him. She leaned in, next to his ear and whispered, "Just follow my lead." He lightly nodded his head as she attached her lips to his. She tangled her hands in his hair, as he gently stroked her face. He mimicked her kisses effortlessly as their tongues duelled in each others mouths. To anyone who didn't witness the pair in their daily lives, you think that it was the last kiss of an _extremely_ in love couple.

But if you did know Elena and Alaric, it just looked like, a simple kiss. Elena was well aware of the presence of everyone else watching them, their jaws dropped low. She actually enjoyed the feeling of surprising people. She wanted to do it more often.

Elena smirked to herself, then Kol called time.

 _End of Chapter_

* * *

 **NOTES:**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review! They really help! Any suggestions for some later chapters? Submit them. I'd be happy to consider them!**


	5. True Bliss

**Thank you all so much for the support! This is SUPER MEGA FLUFF ACTION! You have been warned!**

* * *

 **On That Fate Filled Day**

 **Chapter 5: True Bliss**

Elijah was _furious!_ He didn't know why, but he was. He wanted to rampage through Mystic Falls, Virginia, and rip out the citizens' hearts left, right, and centre.

Elijah continued to witness the pair make out, then _all of a sudden,_ it donned on him. He; _Elijah Mikaelson_ was _in love_ with **Elena Gilbert!** How had he never realized it before? Why now, why not when _they_ were making out? It just didn't make sense.

Elijah wanted _(needed)_ to get out of there, so he asked to excuse himself. "May I be excused for a moment?" He had asked, "Sure, brother. Just be back quick." His sister replied. "I will. Thanks plenty, sister." He got up from the chair he was seated comfortably in, and headed towards the back door.

Elijah stepped just outside the boarding house, it was still pouring heavily outside, but he didn't really care. His back was towards the house, as he stared up at the angry sky. He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice Elena coming up behind him. He also didn't catch the door's latch click from her closing it. She then tapped his shoulder a couple times before he finally awoke from his reverie.

When he did, Elijah spun around with his vampire speed, slightly startling Elena. But, she _did not_ budge, she was determined.

Elijah asked if he could do anything for her, but had expected her to say no. _He was wrong._ Instead, "Elijah…Do you, do you love me?" Elena asked with barely any sound to her voice. But she knew he'd heard her. Elijah was so shocked, he could do nothing but stare at her. Her big brown doe eyes boring a hole into his own wise, brown orbs.

Suddenly Elena felt _sick!_ What was _wrong_ with her?! Had she gone _insane?!_ Why the _hell_ did she think, that he _might, just maybe, possibly, say YES?!_ She had just set herself up for heartbreak! It was getting harder, and harder to breathe (not that she really needed to though), she felt so stupid, and childish! She was an idiot!

"Yes. I do." Elena froze. Her world became clear, she saw every raindrop that fell from the sky, perfectly. She could hear them landing on the road, the trees, the roof. Everything was clear. "Me too." She said, and with that he cut her off by pulling her into his arms, she laid her head on his toned chest. Then they both realized she was only wearing her panties, because of her dare.

Elijah unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it around her shoulders. When it was all buttoned up properly, he pulled her back into his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, the crystal clear, world, spinning circles around the ecstatic couple. When Elijah released her from his arms, Elena could see his eyes dancing with true, unguarded happiness.

Elena had begun to tear up, the weight was lifted off her shoulders, her heart's biggest desire was really happening, and as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. She saw a single tear escape, and watched as it traveled down Elijah's cheek. True bliss had been found, and it would never be lost, _as long as they stayed together._ Once they collected themselves enough to go back, he opened the door for her.

Elena stepped through and he followed. Elijah placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to her spot on the sofa. He pretended not to notice Kol slipping a fifty dollar bill into their sister's waiting hand.

Elijah removed his hand from her back once Elena was about to take her seat, he then glided gracefully towards his own chair, and took his seat.

 _End of Chapter_

* * *

 **I have a couple notes regarding this story and more accurately, it's backstory. So here goes...**

 **Tyler had an affair with Hayley when he was breaking his hybrid curse, because yes, he is a hybrid still. Caroline found out from one of the other hybrids that Tyler had become _friends with._**

 **As I already mentioned in my poorly written summary, Haley is not pregnant with Klaus's child and is not involved with Elijah. But I'm not 100% sure whether or not to have her pregnant anyway. Maybe with Tyler? Leave you thoughts in a review. That would help. Esther will make her first appearance around chapter 8 or 9. So keep your eyes peeled for those chapters.**

 **I also want to mention that Mikael is already dead, meaning he was never turned. Stefan never forgot his time with Rebekah or Klaus. They have all been friends for a while. Klaus and Elena were going to wait until Elena was and elder to perform the _Sun and the Moon_ ritual, but Esther destroyed that when she linked evil Alaric's life to Elena. Everyone knew they would have to kill her so they did the ritual early. John and Isobel had already died at Katherine's hands. No one really missed them though. **

**Katherine will be in this. The story is that when she was supposed to be sucked into oblivion on the other side, she wouldn't be. She would have had a change of heart after dying several times, and seeing her daughter die. So, she is not going to be considered a _good_ character, but will not be evil either.**

 **Finn and Sage ran off together. They will most likely not appear in this story. No Freya.**

 **Damon and Stefan have a similar relation to that of theirs in the show.**

 **If you have any other questions about the characters, pm me. I will answer them in future chapters as soon as possible.**

* * *

 **Another Disclaimer: I am still pretty new to this website, so if you have any tips for the writing, I may need you to explain. I am kind of a noob when it comes to online writing. I like old school: Pen on paper.**

 **Thank you so much! Please review, and leave me ideas too. See you next chapter!**


	6. Still Friends

**Thanks to everyone who likes this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to the CW network.**

* * *

 **On That Fate Filled Day**

 **Chapter 6: Just Friends**

Once Elijah sat down in his chair, Elena remembered it was her turn to spin the bottle. She reached forward and spun it, but it spun right off the table, smashing into many pieces.

Damon vamp sped over to the mini bar and grabbed another beer bottle. He broke the neck off of the bottle effortlessly, then he took a large swig of the liquid. He smirked as he handed it to the girl next to him.

Elena took the beer from Damon and took a smaller sip of it than before. She then passed it to Caroline, who chugged it back gratefully. Caroline handed the bottle to Bonnie, who drank the last of it.

Bonnie passed the empty bottle to Rebekah who placed it back on the coffee table. Elena reached out again, and spun the bottle again. Successfully this time.

After about two more hours of truth or dare, everyone was drunk, or very close to it. Elena, Bonnie, Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah were all completely naked. Bonnie still sat in Kol's lap, and Caroline was now seated on Klaus.

It was now Klaus' turn, so he spun the bottle.

The bottle landed on Elijah. "Well, brother? Truth or dare?" Klaus asked his big bro. "Dare, Niklaus."

Klaus paused to think for a moment, "I dare you to take your lover into that closet," Klaus paused to point to a closet at the end of the hallway, "for seven minutes. Rebekah, would you be a dear and time this please?" Klaus said, finishing off with something that seemed so…un-Klaus-like.

"This dare is fine by me, brother. Elena," Elijah took a pause, "would you care to follow me?"

He walked to Elena, helping her out of her spot on the sofa. Elena followed Elijah's lead down the hallway. Elijah, being a gentleman, like always, opened the door for her. He motioned for her to enter before he called behind him to his sister, to start the timer.

Rebekah knew that Elijah and Elena were in love, but never said anything about it because she thought the effort would turn out fruitless.

Meanwhile, in the closet, Elena and Elijah were fighting urges that seemed primal to them. _Finally_ , the seven minutes were over.

Elijah opened the door for the two of them, then led them both back toward the group, both expecting at least one person to ask an inappropriate question about what they did. But nobody asked a single thing. If the pair had actually done something in that closet, everyone would be asking questions, so this response would have been a relief.

After being sure no one was going to ask anything, Elijah spun the bottle. "Miss Forbes, truth or dare?" Elijah asked his next victim, "Truth!" Caroline answered, a little too over enthusiastically. "Miss Forbes, do you…my apologies, _are_ you, in love with Niklaus? I am rather curious." Klaus smirked an exceptionally large wolf-y smirk. Caroline could feel everyone staring directly at her, just waiting for her to answer. "Yes," Caroline's voice was barely above a whisper, "I do." The smile that was plastered on Klaus' face was huge, priceless, really!

Nobody had ever seen him so happy! Not even his own brothers. Even though Klaus had been obviously in love with Caroline for quite a long time now, he didn't make any sort of advance on her, for that, she was glad. Caroline smiled to herself in response to Klaus' soft, loving side. She reached out and spun the bottle, then rested her head against his hard chest.

"Truth or dare, Elena?" The blonde, baby vampire asked her friend. "Well, you chose truth, so I will too." Elena replied, already regretting her choice. "Which Salvatore?"

Now Elena _really_ regretted choosing truth. "What do you mean Care?" Elena asked the blonde. "Oh, well…screw it! I'm gonna be brutally honest with you now, so prepare! Elena, I know you already know this, but you need to pick _one._ Stefan, or Damon? You can't keep _dragging_ them along! You need to choose _one_!" Caroline paused to breathe, talking this much, while she was so drunk, bad idea. "Which one do you want to _stay_ with?!" Elena was shocked at how drunk her friend was. She was openly _with_ Elijah now, "Neither, Care. Everyone already knows I love them both, but I don't want them the way you mean it. I choose Elijah, I'm…I'm _in_ _love_ with him." Elena answered, her voice breaking at the end.

Elena just openly admitted her true feelings about Elijah to everyone! "Why?" Caroline asked her. "Stefan, you were there at the perfect time, you were one of my first real loves. But that was then, this is now. Damon, you and I have been good friends for a while now, and I know that you love me, but I also know that I can't reciprocate those exact feelings back. I know this sounds cliché, but I would like to think that we can still all be friends?" Elena ended her rant with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Of course we can!" Damon reassured her. Elena got up to embrace Stefan and Damon in a friendly hug. At least they would still be friends.

End of Chapter

* * *

 **Please review! They help a lot. Leave suggestions for later chapters. There will be SMUT in chapter 8! 100% pure smut. Just a warning. Let me know what you think of the story, are you enjoying it, would you like me to continue? Let me know. Also, I just wanted to let you know, I will be back in school in the beginning of September. I know that it is still a while in the future, but I just wanted to let you know. When I am back in school, I will have a lot more happening so it will MOST LIKELY lead to less updates. If I go to long without updating (2weeks-ish) just message me! Odds are I probably just forgot. I will remind you all later on so you'll know. But I just wanted to give out and early heads up. (Just FYI: it's only mid July where I'm living.) There will still be a month and a half of random uploads.**

 **I would also like to note that I had chapters 1-10 all written, and chapter 11/12 roughly planned. It will take longer between up loads after chapter 10. Even longer between updates after 11/12. Don't get mad. Just wanted to let you know.**

 **I hope you you all continue to enjoy this story, see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	7. Five Down: One to Go

**On That Fate Filled Day**

 **Chapter 7: Five Down; One to Go**

"Elena's turn now. Spin the bottle, love." Klaus spoke, his sexy accent wafting through the air. "Right…" Elena said awkwardly. She spun the broken bottle. It stopped on Rebekah, and before Elena even had the chance to open her mouth, "Dare." "Then I dare you to have a three person kiss with Matt and…uh, Alaric. It doesn't have to be three lips together, but you can't stop kissing anyone." "Umm…Okay?" Rebekah stuttered. "Did you say Alaric?" She wondered, "Yep." Elena answered.

Everyone selected got out of their spots in the circle, and met in the middle. Matt started the kiss with his girlfriend, he placed his lips hard against Bekah's. Alaric started kissing Bekah's neck, they continued like this, Bekah moaning from the pleasure. Part of the dare was that they weren't allowed to stop until Elena said stop. However, when Elena did say stop, Matt and Bekah kept kissing. Alaric had stopped right away, but the couple did not. Elena, along with everyone else, already knew where this was headed. "Bex, Matt, perhaps you should probably follow me?" They never separated from each other, but still followed Elena, blindly.

Elena led the heated couple upstairs, and guided them into one of the guest bedrooms, closing the door as she quickly left them alone.

Elena headed back to the parlour. "Hey I'm back." She called. She saw Kol tenderly stroking Bonnie's curls while she slept in his arms, she had been sleeping like that for the past 15 minutes now.

"What time is it 'lijah?" Elena asked her new boyfriend. "It is currently 1:37…38 am, lovely Elena." Elijah replied. "Wow," sighed Stefan, "that would explain why I would be feeling so tired."

Everyone in the room chuckled at Stefan's comment. "Then go to bed, baby bro." Damon joked, "You sure you can handle this rowdy crowd?" Stefan joked back. "I'm sure I can. But in the case that I cannot, I will come and wake you." Damon smiled, something very unlike him. "And if we don't," added Klaus, "I have all the confidence my sister will." Everyone started laughing again. Bonnie was still deep in slumber though. "How about we take her upstairs, Kol?" "Pleasant idea, Salvatore." Kol agreed. "Don't forget a hangover remedy." Stefan reminded him. "Could you grab it, it's your house. I don't know where it is. Meet me upstairs." Kol commanded, "Will do." Stefan replied.

Kol vamp sped up the stairs, into one of the spare bedrooms. He held her in one arm, as he pulled back the bedspread. Kol placed Bonnie's unconscious body down gently, and pulled the covers over her sleeping form. Kol leaned down to Bonnie's level and kissed her temple gently so as not to wake her. "Sleep well, my little witch." Kol whispered in her ear. Just then Stefan came into the room and handed him a bottle of Aspirin and a glass of water.

Kol placed the items on the night table next to Bonnie's head.

When the two vampires were in the hall Stefan said he was going to go to bed. Kol just nodded and laughed quietly as he sped down the stairs. There was no way he was _actually_ going to _sleep._ Stefan was up to something.

Upstairs, in Stefan Salvatore's bedroom, sat Stefan, on the phone with someone. "Are you sure you can't come over right now?" He asked into the phone. "But, Lexi, I miss you." He said after listening. Thank you so much, Lexi! You won't regret it." He said after listening again, then he hung up. Stefan placed his cell phone down on his night stand, and got ready to see his best friend!

Back in the parlour, Kol had returned to the group. With four people gone, there was a lot more room. Elena was still front and centre on one sofa, Klaus moved to the middle of the other sofa when Matt and his sister went upstairs. Because of Caroline's dare, she was still on his lap. Elijah had moved to sit next to Elena on her sofa, Damon moved to sit in the armchair to the right of Elena. Alaric also moved to sit in the armchair to the left of Klaus and Caroline. Kol sat down in the arm chair to the right of Klaus.

The group continued to play the game for a few minutes, until they heard the front door open. All of a sudden, they saw Lexi! "Lexi?! What are you doing here?" Elena squealed as she ran at vamp speed over to the three hundred plus, blonde vampire in greeting. "I…uh…came to see Stefan, actually…" She slightly sputtered. "Do you know where he is?" She asked, a little more confidently. Kol burst into laughter from his seat in the armchair. Everyone looked at him, asking him what was so funny. "Stefan mentioned that he was going to go up to bed, but I already knew he wouldn't be sleeping yet. Therefore, I concluded that he was planning something, and here is his plan." Lexi just nodded and laughed too, before vamping up to her best friend's bedroom. Alaric was falling asleep in his chair so Damon sent him up to bed. They could all hear Alaric stumbling around above them in his drunken state. Finally, they all heard him land in a huff on one of the guest beds. "I think I'm gonna go check on Bonnie now. See how she's doing. Then I think I'll just hang out upstairs. Enjoy your game! It's been fun. A home run, really." Kol said, before speeding up stairs to check on his witch friend.

When Kol entered Bonnie's room, he saw that she was clearly still asleep. He decided he would lay next to her for a little while. But as soon as his head made contact with the pillow, he was out cold.

It was now 3:08, as they had continued their game for a very long time. Elena and Elijah couldn't keep their mouths off of each other's. Caroline and Klaus were having the same problem. Damon couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm leaving now." He said to what anyone could compare to the expression _it's like talking to a brick wall._ He then left. There was only one bedroom left seeing as Rebekah and Matt were in one, Bonnie and Kol in another, Stefan and Lexi in the third. There was Alaric in the fourth room and Damon in the fifth. But no one downstairs paid that any attention.

 _End of Chapter_

* * *

 **Smut next chapter! Be prepared! The smut will be broken down into 2 or 3 parts. I'm not 100% sure yet. Thank you for the reviews! Please leave suggestions. Please give me some tips, and tricks to help me with this story! Thanks to everyone who is leaving me with inspiration to continue posting this! I hope you will all continue to enjoy!**


	8. Sweet Dreams

**On That Fate Filled Day**

 **Chapter 8: Sweet Dreams**

 **(AN: THIS IS 100% PURE, UNFILTERED SMUT! You have been warned!)**

 ** _ELEJAH:_**

Elena was getting tired of just kissing without clothing.

So, Elena decided to start fondling Elijah's swollen manhood. He audibly gasped at the contact, making his partner smirk triumphantly into their kiss.

Elijah detached his lips from hers, and let his fangs elongate as he gently dragged them down, across Elena's neck. Then to her shoulder where he stopped to suck and kiss. He let his tongue dance across her pulse point and hummed along to her heart's unique beat.

Elijah could feel the heat from Elena's sopping wet core against his thigh. She was enjoying herself immensely. He then started to kiss his way down from her shoulder, to her right breast. He licked and sucked as he kissed around her perky white nipple. She was sighing above him, falling apart for him.

After teasing Elena a little while longer, Elijah finally sucked in her nipple. She gasped out loud.

Elijah removed his hand from Elena's hair and lightly dragged his fingers down her back. As he continued dragging the calloused pads of his hands down her back, he switched to his nails. She moaned out loud again, "Oh my god, Elijah!" She screamed. 'His nails are gliding down my back! It's so erotic!' She thought to herself.

When Elijah's hand was low enough on her back, he slowly and torturously brought it around to her front. Leaving his left hand firmly planted on the small of her back so she wouldn't fall. He continued to let his right hand lazily trace patterns across her skin, until he finally reached his destination. He pressed his thumb into her clit and she screamed out in pleasure. He smirked around her breast. Elijah switched breasts, he gracefully glided his fangs across her sternum, to her left breast. He licked and sucked around it until he latched onto her nipple.

Elijah rubbed his index and middle fingers through Elena's soaked folds before gently inserting one into her tight hole. Then after gently easing in the second finger, he began to move them inside of her. Despite the extremely tight quarters they were in, there were no problems moving them due to her current state of arousal.

Elena was writhing above him, bucking her hips fiercely, seeking more friction. Elijah stopped all his movements at that, causing Elena to cry out. When she finally stopped wiggling atop him, he resumed finger fucking her and sucking her breasts.

Elena felt the coil that had been building deep in her belly snap! She screamed out in ecstasy. Wiggling and writhing above her original.

Elijah removed his fingers, and licked her clean. Then he scooped her up bridal style and sped off to the last spare bedroom.

 ** _Klaroline:_**

Klaus massaged her folds before focusing solely on the blonde's clit. Caroline came apart very quickly above her lover, and that made him smirk. That signature smirk that everyone loves. Caroline thought. Once Caroline had come down from her first high of the night, (morning now) she felt the tip of her lover's thick cock pressing against her entrance.

Klaus slowly entered Caroline's tight, slick heat, both moaning out simultaneously at this pleasure of fullness. Caroline started writhing above Nik, she was certain that there would be no room for his welcomed intrusion. She was worried he would break her. As if reading her thoughts, Klaus slammed himself into her snatch. She cried out in surprise, "Bite me!" Caroline said.

Klaus looked at her like she was crazy. Well maybe she was crazy, she had just asked Klaus Mikaelson, half werewolf, to bite her, a vampire! But she didn't care. She wanted to feel his fangs in her neck, drinking up her essence.

Seeing his Caroline was sure, Klaus bit down into her neck, making her sigh in a pleasure-pain. She loved it though. All of a sudden, she saw stars! She reached the peak, and she felt like she was falling through the air! But, in a good way. She felt free and light…and dare she say, safe.

Klaus removed his fangs, and continued to bring Caroline from orgasm to orgasm for the rest of the night, (morning) until they tired. He fed her his curing blood then pulled a throw blanket over their naked bodies, holding his baby vampire in his arms. Both happy, both never wanting to leave this moment. Caroline couldn't stop smiling, and neither could Klaus.

They fell asleep to the sound of the raindrops on the windows, and sex upstairs.

 _End of Chapter_

* * *

 **First off, I would like to apologize for being away for so long. I have up to chapter 10 written out on _paper_ already but I still have to type it out. I went away on holidays this week, so I began to write chapter 11. It might be just me, but I prefer the feeling of pen on paper over typing on a keyboard. I guess I'm just old school that way. Anyway, I am going to continue to type up some more of the story as quickly as I can as an apology for being absent. **

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far, and please, leave me reviews. They help me out a lot.**

 **FYI: The smut will continue next chapter.**


	9. Dear Child of Ayana

**Hello! I know I promised this chapter sooner, but I've been facing technical problems. I know I've said this before, but I feel the need to repeat. So, you should all know how I prefer paper of computer. If you didn't, the you do now. Anyway, I write my atories on paper first. Then one of me best friends reads it off the paper. She corrects any grammatical errors she finds, and gives me ideas to rewrite certain sentences. Now, if you have been following this story since day one, you'd probably know about my typos. (I'm good at those.) To make these stories as flawless as I can, I go through several phases. First rough draft/outline. Basically, just certain paragraphs or sentences that I want in the chapter, and an idea of what will happen. Phase 2 is the good paper chapter. I write out the chapter as perfectly as possible and finish the chapter. The third is the first proof reading. My friend and I work together and correct any errors we find. We also rephrase some lines. 4th is rough, One long chapter (no paragraphs, italics, bold, or notes like this) in Microsoft Word. 5th is a proof reading. 6th: Good digital copy. (Adding paragraphs, italics, and bold) 7th is another proof reading. The 8th phase is the final good copy in Word. (Still no notes) That is when I reread the chapter several times from beginning to end, then edit any lines that I don't feel certain on. After all of that, the 9th phase. Copy and pasting the story in the "Doc Manager" on this website. (Still no notes) I then go through and readd the italics and bold. I also centre certain lines. Phase 10 is editing the saved document. This is when I add the notes, like this one. I also reread the chapter to make sure I am sure of it. If I'm not, I edit it. My notes don't get proof read, so they normally have at least one typo. I try hard, but sometimes things like that can slip through. After is phase 11. This is the phase where I post the chapter and wait for it to update my story. Then it's done. I usually reread it several times after too. It's a lot of work, but I love to do it.**

 **I also wanted to explain why I was away for a week and a bit last week. My parents and I spontaneously decided to rent a cottage for a week, so I had to quickly pack up all of my things that I would need. I brought my notebooks to write more chapters, and read the next ones to be typed up. I typed chapter 8 and the first few lines of this chapter while I was away. There was no internet where I was so I couldn't post, but I was preparing. I feel it necessary to mention I have two golden retrievers who LOVE to swim, we were right next to the lake...we were all outside really late and up pretty early too. So I didn't get much typing time. I had a great time, but by the end of the week, I was exhausted and wanted to go home. I uploaded chapter 8 as soon as I could finish editing it. I finished this chapter soon after. That's when Microsoft was being very annoying.**

 **I'm so sorry for the delays, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **On That Fate Filled Day**

 **Chapter 9: Dear child of Ayana**

 ** _Kennet:_**

Bonnie woke up to a pounding head, and a set of arms wrapped tightly around her. She saw the glass of water and Asprin bottle on the bedside table. She was very grateful to her mysterious healer.

Bonnie took two pills with the water then went towards her bedroom's adjoining en suite. She showered and brushed her teeth. She brushed and curled her dark brown hair, and did a little makeup. When she returned to her room, after getting ready, she spotted a tray with a delicious looking human breakfast. She all but sprinted towards it and started chowing down. She scooted her self back on her already made bed with her breakfast tray. That's when

Bonnie realized that her mystery bed partner was not there anymore. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. She did, however, find an outfit in her size that had been laid out on the armchair in the other corner of the large bedroom. She finished eating, then had gotten dressed. She was about to grab her tray to take it downstairs, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She put the tray on the bedroom's dressing unit and went to the door.

Bonnie opened the door, and was greeted by an unexpected guest. Kol. She smiled shyly as the activities of the previous night came back to her mind. Kol smiled back at her. "Did you sleep ok, Bonnie?" He asked her. She nodded, not sure if her voice would work. _Damn! He's hot!_ Bonnie thought to herself. "I like the outfit, Bonnie. Elena said she found it somewhere is this house. She said you probably forgot it here when you slept over with her here a few weeks ago." Kol said after. Bonnie just smiled again, this time, much more relaxed. "Was your breakfast okay? I haven't had a real reason to really cook anything in a pretty long time. I was also unable to for an entire century." Bonnie looked really uncomfortable with Kol's last comment, "Oh, I'm sorry Bonnie. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I…kinda deserved it." Kol muttered at the end. Bonnie relaxed again, smiling at him. "Would you, l-like to come in?" The witch asked hesitantly. Kol nodded and walked through the doorway.

Bonnie barely finished closing the door before Kol attacked her lips with his. At first she was too startled to do anything, but she very quickly snapped herself out of the trance and started to kiss back. They remained just kissing against the door for several minutes.

Kol gently brushed his hand across his witch's arm. The simple action made goosebumps appear. He smirked into the kiss. He combed his other hand through her curls, pulling her even deeper into their kiss. He lifted his lips to let her catch her breath, and began to kiss her across her jawline. Kol paused his lips just below Bonnie's right ear. He softly nibbled on her earlobe making her moan into his ear. He stopped nibbling her ear, and began placing open mouth kisses down her neck, stopping at the base of her shoulder. He took his right hand and placed it under the hem of her top. He glided his hand towards the clasp of her bra.

Kol easily unhooked the clasp and began fondling Bonnie's right breast. His left hand remained in her hair, pulling it roughly, but not painfully. He ground his hips towards hers, eliciting moan after moan to escape her mouth. He enjoyed the reactions he was getting from her. He pushed her harder against the door, making their bodies mold together.

Bonnie gasped when she felt Kol's hard on rub against her covered core. She reached her hands down, and unfastened Kol's jeans. Now it was his turn to gasp. She smiled up at him, and kissed him. She put her hands in the waistband of his jeans and pushed them down. He then stepped back just enough to quickly remove his t-shirt. Then he went back to kissing Bonnie. He stood against her in just his boxers. Bonnie used both her hands to feel his body. She started at his shoulders, then drew them lower, she felt his toned stomach, then lower; the waistband. She didn't hesitate before plunging her little hand into his boxers. Kol gasped aloud. Bonnie smirked as she gripped him in her hand. She started jerking him off, and he was moaning. _He is large._ Bonnie thought.

Kol picked Bonnie up and pulled her legs around his waist. She didn't reject. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Kol kissed her back, slipping his tongue into her mouth, drinking up her moans. He placed her on the bed, and crawled on top of her.

Bonnie's legs never came off of Kol's waist. Kol reached out and pulled off her tank top. He fondled her breasts again, taking one into his mouth. He sucked it hard, circling his tongue around it and lightly biting it.

Bonnie unwrapped her legs from Kol's waist and pushed off her shorts, but her panties got pushed off with the denim.

Kol gasped as he felt Bonnie grind her core against his, there was nothing there except his boxers. Bonnie pulled his head up to hers again and kissed him hard. She used her feet to remove his boxers. Kol looked at her, worried. "You sure about this Bonnie?" She nodded, "One hundred percent? Once we do this, we can't go back." Kol stressed. Bonnie nodded again, "I know that you witches can cause serious pain, so I don't want to be on the wrong end of your anger." Kol worried. Bonnie just nodded again. So, Kol agreed. He was excited, and wanted to sleep with her, he has for a while now, but he was worried that she would desiccate him, or something else painful. Kol didn't want her to hate him.

Kol just nodded back to Bonnie. "If at anytime you want to stop, just say the words." He told her. She just nodded again. Kol kissed her passionately. Sucking on her tongue and nipping at her lip.

Kol released her mouth, much to Bonnie's dismay, and started kissing her neck. He continued leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses across her collarbone, to her perky breasts. He stopped to suck them both to stiff peaks, then moved on to trail kisses to her navel. He suddenly stuck his tongue out and straight into her navel, causing her to softly scream out. Kol smirked against her skin, then kept kissing downwards. He skipped over her core, and instead, went to her inner thighs. He kissed and sucked on the skin, leaving love bites all the way down her left thigh, to the knee, the ankle, then the toes. He switched to her other foot sucking her toes, then sucking and kissing his way up to the inner thigh. He could see the glistening sheen on Bonnie's core. When he got to the end of her thigh, he blow cool air across her hole. She screamed out in pleasure, not use to this kind of attention. Bonnie was after all, still a virgin. Kol then plunged his tongue deep into her core without any warning. She screamed out again. Kol smirked, as he continued to tongue fuck her.

Bonnie came pretty quickly, thanks to all the foreplay. Kol lapped up her liquid, making sure to not miss a drop. He was about to start using his fingers, but she stopped him. He was worried for only a moment though, as she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. He landed exactly as she wanted.

Bonnie crawled down the bed a little bit, grabbing a hold of Kol's throbbing cock. He looked surprised, but excited too. He liked his view very much, he had her (already soaked again) core right next to his face and her head at his cock. Bonnie took a deep breath, and took his tip into her mouth. She heard Kol moan loud. That was all the encouragement she needed to continue. Bonnie was a very petite girl and Kol's cock was very large, especially for her. But, as she slowly sucked him in deeper and deeper, she felt her nose bump his thigh.

Bonnie was proud of herself. She used her left hand and gently massaged Kol's balls. With her right hand, she reached underneath her body and found her clit. She started rubbing her clit causing light spasms to go through her legs from her recently passed orgasm. Kol was drooling at this, she was deep throating his cock, and masturbating in front of his face. Bonnie reached her hand a little bit farther down, and stuck her index and middle fingers inside of her soaked core. She stopped sucking long enough to issue an order in disguise, "Are you just gonna lie there or…" She glanced backwards, smirking, "are you going to help me?" She asked going back to work on his cock. Kol understood exactly what she meant. He reached his hand forward and shoved his two fingers inside of her. Making Bonnie moan. The vibrations going straight to his twitching cock. _She is so fucking good at this! And sexy as hell too!_ He thought.

Within a matter of a few more bobs of Bonnie's head, Kol was shouting, "Bonnie! I'm gonna cum! I'm about to cum!"

But Bonnie didn't stop, she only sucked harder and hummed. The actions had Kol moaning in a mix of amazing pleasure and relief. He came straight into her mouth, and she liked the slightly salty taste. She swallowed it all down. All except for a stray drop on her chin. Kol removed his hand from her cunt and pulled her to him by her hair. She came up grinning. She straddled his lap, grinding her dripping core over his already re-erect cock. Kol brought her face to his and licked his seed off her chin. Bonnie darted forward and started to suck his tongue. They started kissing again before Kol was ripped away from under Bonnie. Not by hands, or anything physical for that matter. Magic. It had to be. Not Bonnie's, very powerful, familiar magic.

Kol turned his head and his jaw dropped. He tried to scream. But he couldn't. Kol couldn't say anything. His mother made him mute! That bitch! He thought. Bonnie was huddled in a ball on the bed. "She will need to come with me." Esther said. Kol tried to call for help, even though he knew it was pointless. He tried to save his beautiful Bennet witch from his monster of a mother, but to no avail. His mother set a spell to make him unable to move.

Bonnie was hoping that this was all a terrible, horrible, awfully bad dream, but she knew it was really happening.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "What do you want with me?" She asked Esther, her voice void of any expression. "Oh, she speaks!" Esther commented. "Yes she does. She also knows you want something." Bonnie answered, voice laced with poison. "I would like it if you would come with me now, Dear child of Ayana." Esther said. "Ya, well I want to sleep with Kol, but I apparently don't get to do that. Sometimes, we don't get everything that we want. So, what makes it worth my while?" Bonnie hissed at Esther. "I'm sure we could arrange something." Esther smirked. "Fine." Bonnie said. "On one condition." "What would that be, young one?" Esther asked, curious. "No harm should come to my family, or anyone in this house." "Deal!" Esther sang in response.

Kol was sobbing now. He didn't want to lose Bonnie. Esther gave Bonnie her clothes from the floor, while Bonnie dressed. Then, they left the room.

Nobody else had left their room yet, the activities were to addictive. They wouldn't know she was gone until it was too late. So, Esther and Bonnie walked calmly out of the house.

 _End of Chapter_

* * *

 **Thanks so much for the reviews I have gotten so far! They are all so inspiring! I do read them all, I promise! Please leave more! I'd love to know exactly what you think. Also, you should definitely leave some suggestions for future games for them to play, or other ideas you have for me or the story.**

 **Also, if you have any questions, for me or about the story, just ask me! I don't bite. In fact, I'd love to get to know my readers a little better. It would give me an idea of who my words are calling to.**

 **See you soon! ~XoXoMel**


	10. The Spell

**I am so sorry for how long I've been gone! I don't want to be here making excuses for my absences, but the past little while I have been battling some personal demons. I just want to let you know that I'm all good now, and that I am trying to update more. I would also like to know what you thought of the smut, did you like it? Have any tips on how I can improve? Let me know! Just a warning, this chapter ends with an evil cliff hanger. I'm sorry, but it's a little bit of a filler/backstory chapter that sets the stage for future chapters. I hope you enjoy! I will try to get more chapters out, but it's difficult when you're dealing with personal struggles. Also, is anyone even reading this story? I'm almost feeling like I'm writing just for me, which I can do whenever, but posting this, it feels pointless al, most. If now ones reading this, I'll probably taper it off soon. Maybe pick it up at some other time if it's requested. But I don't know, maybe it's just my paranoia with not being good enough or something.**

 **On a lighter note however, I'll be back in school in a couple weeks, so... That's something I guess. The positive of this though, is that I get bored in my classes, and have pretty easy going teachers, therefore, I tend to write more. So, I might, hopefully, get more content out.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this plot line, not the characters!**

* * *

 **On That Fate Filled Day**

 **Chapter 10: The Spell**

As Bonnie left the boarding house with Esther, she could hear Kol sobbing. She knew that he knew there was nothing he could do to stop Esther from taking her, but that didn't help the guilt he was obviously feeling.

Bonnie stepped outside and Esther closed the door behind them. Kol's brain was having a hard time dealing with the latest issue. His little witch was _gone!_ Then, suddenly, the logic in his mind finally kicked in and it sent Kol vamp speeding into the nearest bedroom.

Luckily for Kol, the pair had already been decently covered. Elena in her bra and under the sheets, Elijah in his boxer-briefs while looking for more articles of clothing.

Kol could smell sex in the air. If everything wasn't on the line for him right then, he would've made a provocative comment that would cause Elena to blush. But, he meant business this morning.

"May I assist you, Kol?" Elijah asked his slightly panicking brother. "Mother!" Kol shrieked. Elijah's face dropped from mild interest to full on distress. Nothing good happened when their mother was involved. "What did our abhorrent mother do this time?" Elijah spoke so clearly and directly Kol shivered. "She..." Kol broke down into tears again, "She took Bonnie!" Elena was about to jump out of bed when she remembered her panties were somewhere in the boarding house, _probably in shreds,_ she thought. So, instead of getting up to beat Kol, she just yelled at him. "How could you let Esther take Bonnie?! You're an Original vampire, Kol! You should be able to destroy her!" Elena was crying now. "Do you honestly believe that I would just _let_ my mother take her from me? That's a low blow, Elena, even for me." Elijah picked up where Kol left off, "So you're saying mother spelled you?" Kol just nodded in response. "Couldn't you have just screamed for help if you weren't able to move?" Elena accused, "She spelled me unable to move or make noise until they left the house, only they would be able to hear me before then." "Oh." Was all that Elena said before sitting back, quiet.

All of a sudden Kol's eyes were huge saucers. "What?" Elijah asked him carefully, "What did you remember?" "Mother promised to _make it up to her..._ meaning, not only will her mind and power be used, her body will become a tool for... _something_. I don't even know what our mother is planning though! Bonnie wouldn't even know of that." Kol was so worried.

After the three were all dressed, Elijah decided to call a house meeting. Once everybody was in the parlor, Elijah began to explain what happened. The group decided that trying to use a locater spell would be pointless. They didn't even have a witch to do the spell. They also agreed that they would look at the old witch's burial site to be certain, even though they didn't think they'd be there this time. What the group didn't know however, was that the two witches were really at _Bonnie's house._ Esther spelled it so no one would see them if they were to come inside or be able to hear them until the spell was gone.

* * *

Bonnie didn't know exactly what she was getting herself into, but she was sure she would find out soon. She heard Esther call for her from the kitchen, so she went. "It's time we begin a few spells I had in mind. But don't worry, dear, I'm not here to kill my children this time." Bonnie wasn't sure if she could trust the older witch, but what choice did she have?

Esther gave Bonnie a sheet of paper featuring several incantations for spells most likely copied down from the large grimoire that was off-limits to Bonnie. Esther opened her grimoire and found the page she was looking for, then pointed out a verse written in a foreign language. Esther taught her how to pronounce the words before preforming the spell together. Once finished, Bonnie asked what the spell was for. "Oh, just a making up of sorts. Just like I promised." Bonnie was confused, but didn't ask for an elaboration, instead, she asked about how long she would be stuck here. "Not long, dear, just long enough to help me perform a couple spells." Bonnie agreed with that answer. She suddenly started to feel tired, "Esther, I feel exhausted." She said. "Okay, dear. Go on up to sleep then." So she did.

Bonnie didn't even bother to change out of her skinny jeans and skin tight camisole before climbing into bed and passing out immediately. When she woke up, she saw her favourite sundress hung up by the window. She got up feeling refreshed and got ready for her day, wearing the sundress. It was a beautiful emerald green colour with a sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder sleeves. It had sparkles threaded throughout as well, it made Bonnie feel like a princess. She twirled in front of her mirror giggling like a little girl a few times before heading downstairs to eat. She greeted Esther with a smile this morning as she poured her cheerios and milk into a bowl. All of her problems seemed to have disappeared like pixie dust.

Once Bonnie finished her cereal and put her dishes in her sink, Esther asked if she was ready to start training for her other spells she'd have to perform. Bonnie smiled as she twirled around her kitchen. The action actually made Esther genuinely smile at her. That made Bonnie even happier because it told her that Esther actually still had a heart and loved her children, as well as other children.

* * *

Two weeks went by where the group was still looking for Bonnie and Esther while the pair secretly practiced magic. That morning Esther told Bonnie that she was ready to begin the final spell before she could be free. Bonnie was really excited to be free, but also had become accustomed to having Esther around. She had even begun to enjoy her company. The witch duo started practicing the spell multiple times before Esther stopped Bonnie asking if she still hated her.

Bonnie shook her head before saying, "No, I no longer hate you, or feel trapped in my own home with you. I have actually begun to enjoy spending time with you. I've enjoyed your teachings in magic, and how you quickly tried to prove to me you weren't heartless. You've surprised me on many occasions over the past two weeks and I think I might try to convince your children and the rest of my friends to let you stay here and have you continue teaching me important skills. I was also wondering if _maybe_...you could tell me about my ancestors?" Bonnie asked the last part timidly, bracing for rejections when instead she got an, "I would love all of that. Thank you Bonnie Bennet. You've got a good head on your shoulders, just as Ayana did."

Esther smiled sweetly at the little Bennet witch who smiled back. "Are you ready, Bonnie? For the spell I mean, it's a difficult one." Bonnie started to nod, but then stopped. "What does this spell do, exactly?" Bonnie asked. "It's nothing bad, I swear on _your_ life." Bonnie was still a little hesitant, but a lot calmer now. They began to chant. First quietly, then as the spell went on, they got louder and louder. Soon after the spell was finished, they both passed out on the floor. A few hours later Esther woke up, but Bonnie did not. Esther didn't worry though because she knew she was stronger, and therefore, took less time to recover.

After a few more hours, Bonnie woke up in her bed. She rolled over and saw Esther had left her _off-limits_ grimoire with a handwritten note on top of it, next to her on the mattress. _"As a gift for seeing the good in me. ~Esther."_ The note read.

Bonnie flipped the paper over and saw more writing, an address, _"1878 Moonview Street"_ she smiled as she sat up in her bed. I still don't know what spell we did. She thought to herself. So she decided to look in the grimoire, after she called a meeting at her house for everyone who was looking for her. Then she put the old leather bound book on the shelf with her other grimoires to read through later. The group showed up very fast and mentioned various threats to kill Esther for her. Bonnie kept telling them not to and that she would explain when everyone was there.

After everyone knew that hurting Esther was not an option, they discussed what had happened, where she had been, etc. By the time everyone was up to date, Bonnie's mind was not on the subject of finding out what spell was cast. As everyone was leaving, she asked Kol to stay for a more private conversation. He agreed. Now, it wasn't much of a conversation, because all that she said was, "Let's finish what we started two weeks ago." Kol nodded, as he scooped her up bridal style and placed her on the bed. They spent the whole night making love on her bed. When Bonnie woke up, she didn't see Kol, but saw a paper note. "I am just in your kitchen making you some breakfast. I love you, my little witch. Take your time." That note reminded her of the grimoire, so she got out of bed and took the grimoire in her hands. As Bonnie flipped through the rough pages, she silently sang the chant in her head. Then, she gasped aloud when she recognised the two-part spell and how to activate it. She shoved a bookmark between the pages and placed it back on the shelf. Kol came up after she rid herself of the evidence from the grimoire. She couldn't believe what was about to happen.

 _End of Chapter_

* * *

 **Hey! So. What did you think? Sorry about the cliff hanger. Do you think you know what the spell was for? If you do, pm me! I'd love to see who might know where my mind has taken this. Also, I wanted to apologize for the depressing note at the beginning, I've just been feeling down recently, it'll pass though, I promise!**

 **Another thing, if you have any questions for me besides my age, address, or social media, ask me! I'd love to answer you. Also, any tips to better my writing would be GREATLY appreciated! I love hearing your suggestions too!**

 **'Till next time, Mel. Xoxo**


	11. 1878, Moonview Street

**Hey! I felt like updating! I had a sudden pang of inspiration that didn't even appear in the chapter. By that, I mean I had a plan for the chapter before writing it, but when I started writing, it did NOT follow the plan. Originally, I had planed on keeping young Bonnie home with her dad, and have 1878 Moonview street be Esther's house, that didn't happen. Anyways, enough of the spoilers! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **On That Fate Filled Day**

 **Chapter 11: 1878, Moonview Street**

When Kol came upstairs, he saw Bonnie panicking.

"What's wrong, Bonnie? What happened?" Kol asked her. "Kol." Bonnie stuttered out, "Yes, Bonnie, I'm right here. What happened? You can tell me." He pushed. "I…" She started, "I think that I'm pregnant Kol." She whispered. "P-pregnant? But that's not possible unless you cheated on me!" He all but yelled. "I swear Kol! I didn't cheat!" "Prove it!" Kol screamed. Bonnie shakily pulled his mother's grimoire from her shelf and opened to the marked page. She showed Kol the page and he gasped like Bonnie had earlier. "I'm so so so sorry, Bonnie! I didn't think it was possible for me to have a child! I, I can hardly believe it! I, I'm gonna be a father?" Kol wondered the last part almost inaudibly but Bonnie had heard him. "Yes." She whispered back. Kol surprised her by picking her up off the ground and swinging her around in his arms. When he set her down again, he kissed her, hard, with all the passion he had inside him. Bonnie kissed pack just as passionately.

"We'll have to tell everyone." Bonnie piped up once they finally pulled away from each other. Kol just nodded before kissing her again. They fell into the bed and spent the next few hours rolling around in the messed up sheets.

* * *

When Bonnie's stomach started gurgling, she took it as a sign to kick Kol out for a while. Or just until she got back from the address Esther had left her. Once Kol was gone, and his car was nowhere near her house, she quickly hopped into the driver's seat of her car, and stopped at the Mystic Grille for a bite to eat. She decided on a burger with ketchup, mustard, cheese, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, and a side of fries. She also got a bottle of water to go with it. She asked for it to-go, and when it was ready, she took the bag and got into her car. Bonnie set the GPS for the given address and started driving, eating her fries on the way. When she turned onto Moonview street, she saw the road was heavily lined with fully matured oak trees. She pulled into the driveway marked 1878. Her jaw dropped at the view in front of her. A beautiful, fully restored, Victorian era styled manor was laid out in the middle of a sprawling oak forest. The manor looked to be several centuries old, and had two stories. It was a pale blue colour and had shutters on all of the windows, just a few shades darker then the building. The doors, railings, and window frames were the same colour as the shutters. There were two balconies on either side of the home, one above the other. There was also a feature balcony in the centre of the upper floor. The front porch was smaller than the balcony above it, but still large. From where Bonnie was standing, she could see a tower with an octagonal princess tower roof. The roofs were a dark grey colour with gingerbread cutouts on the undersides of every slope. _(Gingerbread cutouts are the designs that hang under the roof edges, usually only seen in the front, and are usually white. But not always.)_ The driveway had been recently paved, and the _"SOLD"_ sign was hung on a tree.

Bonnie assumed this is where Esther was living now, so she walked up the steps of the fenced in porch. When she got to the door, she knocked, but no answer. _Maybe she just ran out for food or something._ Bonnie thought to herself. She was about to turn around when something caught her eye. Bonnie whipped her head in the direction of the sparkle. She saw it again. She walked toward the light only to discover that it was a key sitting on top of a note,

 _"Hello, Dear. This is_ your _key. Now, you probably thought that I was the one living here, but that is not true. I left you another note inside with my home's address. I hope to see you soon, then maybe I can show you around your new home._

 _~Esther_

 _P.S. Kol already knows about this and knew you would want to come over here to see it alone. He was also the one who compelled the seller to give it to him. But don't fret, dear, he also paid."_

Bonnie's jaw dropped again. She looked at the double door entrance, then at the key in her hand. She hesitated a moment before inserting the key into the lock of her new house. She gasped as she took in the glorious foyer; the grand staircase that curved itself up to the next level. The walls were painted a dulled sky blue colour with white wainscoting an the bottom half and it looked fabulous. Bonnie saw two small charcoal sofas in one corner of the massive foyer with a little table featuring a little pot of black eyed susans and a little piece of paper. Bonnie walked to the table and read the note,

 _"5606 Devereaux Drive."_

Bonnie looked around the foyer once more before heading off to Esther's actual home. She didn't look around the rest of the house yet because she wanted Esther to show her everything.

When Bonnie arrived at Esther's home, she saw a quaint little cottage, one that reminded her of _Disney's SnowWhite and the Seven Dwarfs._ She smiled at that as she knocked on the door. A smiling Esther opened it as Bonnie grinned back. "Come on inside, dear." Esther offered, as she stepped away from the doorway. Bonnie followed her inside and let the elder witch lead her into a tiny and herb filled kitchen.

"Your home is so cute!" Bonnie commented honestly. "Thank you, dear," Esther replied, "would you like to have a mug of herbal tea with me before we head back to your new home?" "Yes! Thank you very much!" Bonnie answered excitedly. Esther began boiling some water in a kettle on the stove. When it started screeching, Esther took it off of the heat then poured some into two mugs. One smelled of vervain; Esther's, and the other of red raspberry leaves; hers. They drank their respective teas, and small talked until it was time to go.

Esther quickly washed the mugs and set them in their cupboard before leading Bonnie out the door and into Bonnie's car. Bonnie started her Prius and pulled out of the gravely driveway. They headed back to the manor, and arrived there in less than ten minutes. When Bonnie shifted into park, they got out of the car and went up the steps to the porch.

Bonnie set her bag down on the bistro set on the porch where she had first found the note and key, except they were on the chair. She inserted the key into the lock and turned the handle. She then grabbed her bag before going inside with Esther.

Bonnie was breathless again. This time, she noticed the large crystal chandelier in the centre of the room. Bonnie memorized the patterns in the rug beneath her feet before moving through the main hallway with Esther. The hallway had pot lights perfectly placed as well as beautiful paintings of ladies and men with names underneath whom she soon recognized as her ancestors; her child's ancestors. She smiled while looking at each of the faces she saw, _Grams_ , _Emily_ , she even saw one lady labeled _Ayana_. "Is this _the_ Ayana?" She asked Esther. "Why yes, it is, dear. She was once a close friend of mine, but that was over 1000 years ago." They smiled at each other again before emerging from the hall, into a brightly lit kitchen. It had several chandeliers across the ceiling, beautiful warm tone granite countertops, walnut cabinets, and stainless steel appliances. The fridge had double doors and a large drawer. It had a few magnates scattered across its front, some holding pictures of her with her friends. The oven/stove had six burners and a towel hanging from the handle with fabric that looked like her princess dress.

Bonnie was so happy here! Esther showed Bonnie the sunken double sink that had a brand new faucet that you could detach to spray the sink. Nearby was the dishwasher. A microwave was on the counter, next to a floor to ceiling cabinet. There was also a Keurig that was fully stocked with her favourite coffees. A two piece toaster and a breadbox. The sink was in the massive island along with a hidden garbage bin.

After Bonnie learned about her new appliances, she ran towards the floor to ceiling picture windows. She was in love with the view! There were two windows, but between them, were double doors disguised to match. Through the door you had access to a large fenced in patio with stairs hidden around the side. There was a barbecue, patio set with an umbrella, and an outdoor rug. Off of one end of the patio was an in-deck hot tub.

The property was right on the lake, but the water was far enough away that you wouldn't feel too worried about little children sneaking in without being caught first.

Esther led Bonnie back inside, then led her to the formal dining room. There was a walnut furniture set. The set included a dining table that could sit up to twelve people at once, twelve matching chairs, a dining hutch filled with her family's good chinaware. "How'd you get my good chinaware here?" Bonnie asked, impressed. "I have my ways, dear." They shared another smile then went back to the tour. There were ferns and flowers everywhere, but Bonnie liked that. They left the dining room, and went to the parlour which was to the other side of the kitchen.

The parlour had no tv, but was two stories. You could see the walnut railing of upstairs too.

Bonnie took a moment to admire the hardwood and tiles. The hardwood was in the hallway, dining room, and parlour so far, and it was beautiful. It was the same walnut colour as every other wooden object she'd come across inside the house. But she liked the consistency of it. The tiles that were in the front foyer and the kitchen so far, were rectangular, and a warm beige colour with specks and random lines of blue and white. In the parlour, there were two three seater sofas with walnut framing and a blue that seemed to match the shutters, on the fabric. There was a matching rug in the middle to the one in the foyer, and atop it sat a walnut coffee table. There was a pot of black eyed susans in the centre of it. To either side of both sofas were matching walnut tables. On the end table to the right of both sofas, was a little fern, and on the tables to the left, were little lamps. The lampshades were made with the fabric of the princess dress but blue, and the stands were just white. A huge diamond drop chandelier hung from the ceiling. There were curtains that matched the lampshades over the huge picture window. Out of which you could see a very large glass greenhouse on the right. Bonnie pointed it out but got no answer. So she sighed as she continued on with the tour.

There was a library/study through the door from the parlour. Inside were walls lined with bookshelves. Each shelf full except for one. "For future grimoires." Esther said. In the middle of the room, in front of a large window showing the front yard, was a rather large desk and spinning chair. The chair was black leather and the desk was walnut. On the desk was a 32" desktop monitor, the keyboard and mouse, and a clear pot for pens that had been filled with emerald and diamond crystals. The walls that were still visible in the study were not blue, but a medium tone grey. The wainscoting was still white though. There were pot lights throughout the room and a matching lamp to the ones in the parlour, difference was in the shade. These shaded looked _just_ like her dress.

Bonnie didn't even bother to look through the drawers before moving across the house and into a tiled floor, sea foam/mint green walled, and pot light lit, 3 piece washroom. It was an ocean themed room, with shell decorations everywhere. She saw shells on the window sill, sea shells and sand in a glass jar on the counter. Shells and a starfish on one corner of the large mirror above the sink. There was a rug on the tiled floor that had a shell on it. The toilet had shells and a starfish on the lid, but the shower was safe. No shells on the glass encased shower. But it had tiles that matched the floor, on the walls, and very powerful water pressure.

They went to the last door on the main level, there was a steep set of stairs going into a dimly lit hallway. It wasn't much, and the flooring was no longer walnut hardwood. Now the floor was bur bur carpet. It was warm on Bonnie's feet as she walked. "I'm sorry about the lighting down here, it still has to be updated." Esther said. The hallway was only lit by a few wall lanterns, too far apart to do very much. The walls were a dulled peach that tied into the odd strand of carpet. They walked past one archway, before walking through the other. It was a family room that had a lot of light compared to the hallway, but was still dark compared to upstairs. There were a few tiny windows along one wall. The windows were covered by short emerald fabric like the dress. Bonnie smiled at how much of her own life had been incorporated into the house so seamlessly.

Bonnie turned to open the door to her right first. Inside was a little two piece powder room. The walls were a light blue, and it had grey-beige tiles. _Not much in the name of décor, but nice enough._ Bonnie thought. She then went to the door on the left. When she opened it, it was almost pitch black besides the light from the open door. Esther used her magic to light a bunch of unlit candles inside. Bonnie's jaw dropped open. Inside was an in home movie theatre! With full tiered seats. Bonnie counted them all, six! She then looked at the large screen that was bigger than any home tv she'd ever seen before in her life. The seats weren't actually seats, they were small bed like cushions with a backrest and a plethora of pillows with enough room to fit up to three Bonnies. There where three rows of two in the dark theatre.

When Bonnie was satisfied with what she'd seen, she used her magic to put out the candles. She closed the door behind her as Esther led her to a bar with a sink and a mini fridge. It was nothing all that spectacular, but still cool to have.

That was everything Esther showed Bonnie in the basement before going back upstairs. They went to the front foyer then up the curved staircase with walnut hardwood that continued on the second floor. The walls were back to the dulled sky blue, and Bonnie couldn't be happier about it. They saw where the parlour was from the railing keeping you from foal long over the edge.

Esther and Bonnie went into the first room to find light grey on three of four walls and navy blue on the fourth. There was walnut hardwood and walnut furniture. A walnut sleigh bed against the navy wall with a duvet cover that was mostly white except for navy blue splatter print. There was a walnut nightstand on either side of the bed with matching designs too. A brushed charcoal lamp on both tables, each with a navy shade on top. There was a bookshelf featuring the classics of old stories. The dresser featured a vase with deep red roses and hints of baby's breath peeking through. Also on the dresser were the letters "E, L, I, J, A , H, A, N, D, E, L, E, N, and A." in a metal that matched the lamps. There was a small chandelier on the ceiling. Through another door in the room was an en suite with the same colour scheme.

"They aren't going to live here, are they?" Bonnie asked, "No, dear. This is just where they will stay when they sleepover." Esther answered, causing Bonnie to sigh in relief. As much as she loved her best friends, she wouldn't be able to stand living with them! They moved on to the next room. This room had the same flooring, the walls were painted a deep royal red. The bed had a crown shaped, white tufted fabric headboard and a mostly white duvet cover, except for the red floral pattern that was heavy at the bottom but thinned to nothing by the top. The nightstands were antique walnut with gold trim. The sheets on the bed were also gold. The base of the lamps which were atop of both tables, were gold too, the light shades were white. There were two gold letters and one gold symbol above the bed, attached to the wall, "K, &, C." There was a dresser across from the bed that matched the tables. It had a matching mirror above it. There was a golden chandelier in this room, and a red rug with the pattern outlined in gold. There was a sofa chair in white, in a corner and in front of the window, an easel for painting. An en suite was through the other door, it had a matching theme.

Esther showed Bonnie several rooms that were unfinished, a couple small guest rooms, and also a couple washrooms. The fourth finished bedroom they got to had a mauve feature wall _(a kind of purple)_ and the rest of the walls were white. The bed had a low, silver metal, headboard. It had white sheets and a mauve quilt laid horizontally across the middle of the bed. The pillows matched. There was a multi canvas art piece above the bed and little white nightstands beside the bed. There were mauve toile _(pronounced: 'tool')_ curtains over the window. A silver disc chandelier and a white dresser next to the bed. Under the window was a window seat. There were mauve pillows and a mauve throw blanket on the cushioned seat. There were two mini white shade lamps, one on each nightstand. An attached mirror above the dresser, and an adjoining washroom with the same colour scheme. On the pillows atop the bed were letters. One letter on each of the two pillows, "R" on one and, "M" on the other.

There were two more rooms left on the tour, then Bonnie was throwing a party! She was bored, and tired, so she made a plan, Finish tour, sleep, throw party around noon.

Bonnie had it all planned out. Esther led her through the second last door. It was painted a light olive green, which looked surprisingly good. The floors were still walnut, and the baseboard and crown moulding in this room were too. There was a large walnut, hand carved, king bed, there were matching nightstands next to it, and a matching dresser, wardrobe, and full length, stand alone mirror. The walls were textured, so they weren't the same as the others, and they tied the whole room together effortlessly. The bedspread was a light tan, down feather duvet, with matching pillowcases for various sized pillows. There was also a hope chest at the foot of the bed that matched the other furniture and a matching mirror connected to the dresser. On the dresser was a bouquet of extremely red roses, an ancient grimoire, and the letter "E" in tarnished gold. There was a candle chandelier that had been spelled to not set anything aflame. The room screamed _old but glorious._ That bedroom was beautiful!

Bonnie thought she couldn't love a room more then that one, but that thought changed as soon as she opened the door to the last room; her room.

 _End of Chapter_

* * *

 **So. Not much really happened this chapter. But! My brain isn't suffering severe writers block, so that's AWESOME!**

* * *

 **Also! There was a method to my madness when I mentioned Bonnie drank** Red Raspberry Leaf **tea. According to science, this herb is:** _Rich in iron, this herb has helped tone the uterus, increase milk production, decrease nausea, and ease labor pains._ **So...now you know something new! Or maybe you already knew this.**


	12. Making Plans

**Hey! This chapter has been sitting 90% complete basically all day, but I didn't get around to finishing it yet. Now that it's done, I can sit back and decide what to do next, (deciding on games for them to play.) I have a few ideas, but I would love your help in picking out more. So if you could leave some suggestions in a review or a pm, that would be amazing, thanks!**

 **Anyway, if you couldn't tell from the last chapter, I was kind of stuck with my writing. I didn't know where to take the story in that moment, and kind of wanted the focus to be completely on Bonnie. In the show, she gets used as a tool a lot! So in my story, I wanted to make her feel like royalty. I will most likely do something special for Caroline, and something for Rebekah too. They always seem to be overshadowed, and I think it stinks. For Caroline, I am clueless as of what to give her, but for Rebekah, I was thinking a super romantic date with Matt. Tell me what you think of that. It would really help. Also, if you have any ideas on what to give Caroline that would make her feel special, let me know, I'd love to see your ideas.**

 **My usual disclaimer of how I do not own anything here but the plot.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **On That Fate Filled Day**

 **Chapter 12:Making Plans**

The bedroom was astonishing! Its walls were a greyish tan with golden edged wainscoting in the same colour as the rest of the room. There were bits of wall the slightest bit deeper than the rest of the wall that was outlined in the same gold. The floor was the same walnut, and there was another very large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the tower. "Wait! Are we in the princess tower?" Bonnie squealed when Esther nodded.

The sheets on the breathtaking, king sized bed were like _the_ dress, as well as the pillows and the backless, tufted, seat bench at the foot of the bed. Bonnie started crying for how much effort was put into this home for her, she turned towards Esther and hugged her for an exceptionally long time repeating, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" over and over again. The bed's headboard were gold coloured, branch-like twists and spirals, looping together elegantly. Above the headboard, hanging on the wall, was another gilded cut out, but above which was a formal, golden symmetrical plate, it twisted around in several directions but was small. To it, was a large piece of fabric, it hooked under the design, then splayed out in two directions, being draped and hooked on two little golden knobs. One had the letter, "B" and the other, "K."

There was a nightstand on either side of the bed, they were the same colour as the walls but one shade darker, and with an emerald undertone. They were gilded and the tops were protected with a glass top. Atop each was a crystal based, white shade lamp.

There were two huge mirrors, one in either cut out on either side of the bed. They had gold skirting, and featured gold plates similar to the one above the bed, above them. Below each was a dresser to match the nightstands, each with a pot of dendrobiums, blue orchids, emerald green roses, and peacock feathers. Off to another side of the room was a vanity to match the other pieces of furniture. The chair at the vanity was made from gold, and its back had a design to match the headboard. The cushion matched _the_ dress. There was an emerald rug to match as well, that sat beneath the bed. It had gold lines throughout it, creating a mesmerizing pattern. The ceiling had a pattern on it. It was so enchanting!

"I can't believe this place is mine!" Bonnie sighed as she flopped down onto the beautiful bed. "Indeed, dear. It must be difficult to fathom. But, you should get used to this within time," Esther reassured. "would you like for me to send Kol over tonight?" She asked. "No thank you. Tonight is going to be a me night." Bonnie said. "One last room, dear, then that is what you will have." Bonnie looked almost frustrated by having to walk again, but still obliged. "The final room on this tour is," Esther waved her hand in the direction of another door in Bonnie's new room that she hadn't even noticed while being awestruck by the rest of the room; her room. "your en suite." Esther finished, by opening the door to a lavish 5 piece en suite washroom.

The colours were done to seamlessly blend with the bedroom. Greyish-tan cabinets with an emerald undertone, marble counter top, two sunken sinks with a large gilded mirror above, an emerald sofa chair to match _the_ dress, a large, glass encased, two person, walk in shower, a gilded toilet, and finally, a the biggest, fanciest, gilded, gold claw foot tub, Bonnie had ever seen, or would probably ever see. "OH. MY. GOD." Bonnie shrieked, "OH MY GOD! This is mine?!" She was practically drooling while spinning around in her new washroom. "I love it! OH! I love it so so much!" She embraced Esther again, this time, she felt Esther hug back. She was ecstatic! "I'm glad you like your new home, Bonnie. But I feel it is time I get home." "No. You don't have to go home tonight, I'll drive you home tomorrow. Tonight, you can stay here." Bonnie replied. The pair shared another smile, before Esther headed to her own bedroom.

* * *

Bonnie looked through the cabinets below the sink, looking for some sort of bubble bath. She found Epsom Salts of every colour and scent and more varieties of bubble bath than she'd ever even seen at a store. She found flower petals, an emerald loofah, shower gels of every scent imaginable, every possible colour or shape of bath bomb, and other products that she was clueless about. She decided on rose petals and pale pink, rose scented Epsom Salt. She started to fill the bathtub with water, then ran to the bedroom to grab her phone. When she got back into the bathroom, the tub was nowhere close to being filled yet, so she waited in the sofa chair. When the tub was almost full, she went to the bathroom door and closed it. She hit play on a relaxing music playlist from her phone, then stripped down. She laid her discarded clothes on the sofa chair, then poured some Epsom Salt into her bath. She stepped into the tub, careful to not fall, then she dumped some rose petals in and relaxed completely.

Bonnie didn't know how long she had been in her bath, but when she got out, she looked like a human prune. She took a towel from off the counter, and dried off after draining the tub. She noticed the petals had dissolved in the water, so she didn't have to worry about those.

Bonnie went into her new bedroom and opened a drawer on the dresser on the side of the room with the vanity. She was in luck because it was stocked. She looked through the dresser until she found a pair of pajamas and panties. She quickly dressed before going downstairs and looking for something to eat. Bonnie passed Esther sleeping in her room, so Bonnie assumed it was late. She checked the time on her phone "12:57am" "Wow, it _is_ late." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Once downstairs, Bonnie opened the fridge, looking at her options. She decided on making eggs, toast, and bacon. She found some fruit juice too, so she poured herself a glass. When she finished cooking, she sat at the kitchen table. She looked out the picture windows and admired the view of the moon on the lake. She finished her food and drink, so she placed her dishes in the dishwasher before heading upstairs to bed.

* * *

Once Bonnie was upstairs again, she used her magic to turn out all of the lights in the house. She could see the full moon through her windows, _maybe that's why this road is called "Moonview."_ She thought to herself. She decided to text Kol,

( _Italics: Bonnie._ **Bold: Kol.** )

 _"Want to have a game night tomorrow?"_

 **"Sure! What time?"**

 _"Noon. I'll text Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon. You can get your siblings, they can get their 'friends' if you understand. Lol."_

 **"Oh. I understand. Well, I assume you're in bed now, I'll text you in the morning. Love you, My Little Witch. Xoxo"**

 _"Ok. I love you too Kol."_

 **"Wait! Say that again! You What?"**

 _"I. Love. You. Kol. Goodnight! XO"_

Then Bonnie turned off her phone. She smiled at the impact she had on him, she and their unborn baby.

Bonnie fell asleep with visions of Kol dancing through her mind.

 _End of Chapter_

* * *

 **So, if you couldn't tell, this was more of a filler chapter...again. Also, has anyone noticed the quoted that I've been not so subtly sneaking into the story? What about my peacock reference? You would have only noticed that if you've read the books. Please leave me some reviews, they really help to boost my mood, and make me feel like writing more for you. Any suggestions for later in the story? Let me know. Same goes for game ideas. The games have to be able to be adapted to a sexual party game, (ie: my ToD) games like Twister, Suck and Blow, etc. Let me know of games like that! Thank you!**

 **P.S. What do you guys think of the pregnancy bit? Is it too cliché? Or do you like it? Is there someone else you'd like to see pregnant? Let me know and I'll keep an open mind!**

 **Till next time, ~Mel Xoxo.**


	13. Let the Games Begin

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I started writing it a couple days ago, but I ended up having to leave. I have been dealing with serious writers block since then too. But, I managed to get this chapter finished. This party will have several games, instead of just the one. I will not update until I have some help from you though. I'll explain more at the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **On That Fate Filled Day**

 **Chapter 13: Let the Games Begin**

When Bonnie woke up to the sun peeking in through her curtains. For a minute she was unsure of where she was, then she remembered. "This is my house." She whispered. Bonnie checked the time on her phone _"8:35 am"_ she also saw that she had multiple messages from her friends:

 _ **Elena:** "Hey, Bon. What time do you want Care and I to come over? We can help set up if you'd like?"_

 _ **Stefan:** "Hello, Bonnie. How are you this morning? Does the party still start at noon? Thanks, see you later."_

 _ **Kol:** "Good morning, my little witch! Sleep well? Would you accept me in you new home now? If you have to do a few things before, that's alright. I'll see you later, my beauty. Xo-Kol."_

Bonnie sent a reply to Elena and Stefan first, smirking as she read and replied to Kol's text. She got out of bed, and rifled through the dresser for an outfit. She decided on a pair of short denim shorts, a violet tank top, and a matching black bra and panties set. She threw the outfit on and quickly tied her long, dark curls into a messy bun atop her head. She went to her walk-in washroom to use the toilet, brush her teeth, and wash her face. When Bonnie went past Esther's bedroom, she saw it was empty. _"Oh well. She must have already gone downstairs."_ Then, as if on cue, the scent of pancakes, syrup, fresh fruit, and something else that Bonnie didn't recognize wafted through the air. She skipped down the stairs, all but running into the kitchen.

When Bonnie arrived at her seat, Esther greeted her cheerily. "Good morning, Bonnie. Did you sleep okay?" "Yes! My rest was phenomenal! I don't remember the last time I've felt so well rested." Bonnie admitted. "Well that's fantastic, dear. Pancakes?" "Yes! Please!" Bonnie said excitedly.

Esther took a plate off the countertop, placing two perfectly fluffy, perfectly golden, perfect pancakes on it. The elder witch placed the nourishment in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie grabbed the maple syrup and poured lots onto her pancakes. She then proceeded to sprinkle sprinkles over it before spraying on puffs of whipped cream. Esther just watched the young witch with amusement, chuckling lightly to herself. Bonnie picked up her fork before stabbing the breakfast cakes and shoving them into her mouth.

"Is your favourite food pancakes by any chance?" Esther asked her rhetorically. Bonnie smiled in response, sending drips of sticky syrup down her chin.

When Bonnie finished eating, and Esther finished cleaning, they were off.

Bonnie was about halfway to Esther's little cottage, when she saw a flash of movement in the corner of her eye. She wanted to ignore it, it was after all, probably just her paranoia. But something in the back of her mind told her not to forget it; to focus on it. "Are you okay, dear?" Esther asked, worried. "Ya, it's just..." "Wait! What was that?" Esther started stressing. "That's what's wrong with me!" Bonnie shrieked, doing a u-turn on an old country dirt road.

Bonnie put her foot on the gas petal as hard as she could, speeding away from the monster. Bonnie was too weak to fight a vampire right now, and so was Esther. The pair of witches sped into town and ran into the Gilbert's resistance. Elena was very much startled, and if she was still human, she probably would have had a heart attack. She quickly pulled a throw blanket over her and Elijah's naked bodies.

Bonnie and Esther had already turned away in the meantime. "It's safe now." Elena said. Bonnie hesitantly turned around to face her friend. Elijah had thrown on his trousers, and was looking for his shirt before he suddenly stopped searching. He started to smirk to himself, remembering how it was in shreds on the dining table.

"Oh, right. What do you need, Bon?" Elena asked her friend sheepishly. "Well," Bonnie began, "Last night, Esther showed me my new home, like I told you. She also stayed over last night, because I didn't want to go for a drive on the backroads at 10:30 at night," she smirked at that, "We agreed that I would drive her home this morning, before the party. So, we had breakfast in my kitchen before getting into my car. We started driving towards her street, but a few turns away from her street, by the main road that comes into the town, I saw a flash of movement in the corner of my eye. We were stuck at a stop sign. All of a sudden, we both saw another flash, where there was sun this time. Esther asked me if I saw the movement too, and I said yes. Then, another flash! I had already started to go forward, so I did a u-turn, then sped into town as quickly as I could. My subconscious led us here…Sorry about the… _intrusion_." Bonnie finished.

Elena just smiled at her friend, glad she was ok. Elijah decided to call Klaus to come with him in search of the mysterious vampire. The hybrid agreed.

* * *

When Klaus arrived at Elena's house, the two originals headed towards the backroads. Elena stayed with Esther and Bonnie. "Why did Elijah want Klaus to go with him? Couldn't he have killed whoever the vampire is by himself?" Bonnie asked. "Elijah just wanted to make sure to have the antidote for a werewolf bite just in case it's a hybrid." Elena answered. Bonnie nodded, then just looked around nervously, avoiding the elephant in the room. Esther, however, didn't care to be sat in awkward silence, "So, Elena," she began, Elena looked at the ancient witch, "Elijah is a very honourable man." "Yes. I know that, I admire that about him." Elena stated, "That's good, so…" Esther stuttered, unsure of how to continue, "So how is he in bed…or on the couch?" Bonnie finished; laughing at the look Elena was giving her. Elena just blushed furiously, causing Bonnie to laugh even harder.

* * *

All of a sudden, Klaus and Elijah bust in through the door. "You may be on you way, Love. The vampire has been dealt with." Klaus crowed. Bonnie chuckled lightly as she rolled her eyes. "Thank you, my sons." Esther said honestly. Elijah only nodded in acknowledgment. "Would you like me to stay in the car with you, Bonnie?" Klaus offered. "Yes! I mean, would you, _erm_ …could you? That would be lovely of you." Bonnie stuttered, shocked at the hybrid's generosity. "It would be my _honour_ , love." He replied jokingly causing Elijah to roll his eyes. Klaus held out his hand to the little witch, who took it then held out her hand to Esther. When they said their goodbyes, they left the Gilbert residence.

Bonnie climbed into the drivers seat, Esther in the passenger seat, and Klaus seated right behind Bonnie. They drove to Esther's cottage, then to Caroline's house.

Klaus and Bonnie walked up the pathway to the door before the hybrid knocked on his lover's door. Caroline opened the door very quickly, no doubt in Bonnie's mind that it was due to vampire abilities. "Hey, Bonnie!" Caroline greeted cheerily. "Hey, Care!" Bonnie replied, almost as enthusiastically. "Hey, what about me?" Klaus whined. "Hello, Klaus." Caroline greeted with a smirk, before leaning up to the hybrid and kissing his lips. She raised her right hand, placing it at the base of his neck, entwining its fingers in the hybrid's dark blonde curls. Her left hand tight around his bicep for balance. Bonnie coughed awkwardly to let them know that she was still there.

Caroline pulled away almost immediately after that, but not before kissing Klaus a moment more. The blonde apologized to her bestie before quickly stepping into a pair of gold, sparkly, peep-toe, pumps. They went beautifully with her scarlet dress. The dress was just above mid-thigh, with ruching along the bodice. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. Caroline also had a _carry on_ sized bag in _blush pink_.

The bag looked like it would explode, but, Klaus took it anyway. They gathered into Bonnie's little car, the two vampires in the backseat, making out. Bonnie just rolled her eyes at the mirror, but kept on driving. Once the group arrived at _Bennet Manor,_ Bonnie alerted the couple of their arrival, leaving them in the car as she went to the door and unlocked it. She then heard two car doors closing, and saw two vampires beside her.

"Follow me." Bonnie said, and the couple did. Bonnie opened up a door to the gold and red themed room, designed all for Caroline and Klaus. Caroline gurgled out a thanks, but Klaus couldn't take his lips off the blonde.

Bonnie left the pair in the room to do whatever they pleased as she want back downstairs. She texted Kol to come over before the party. Five minutes after Bonnie texted Kol at 11:05 am, Kol arrived. He kissed his witch good and hard; murmuring _'I love yous'_ in her ear. They took it to the bedroom, knowing they only had about an hour.

* * *

Bonnie and Kol quickly headed downstairs, to wait after. Bonnie began to chant, putting a spell on an empty glass pitcher. She finished quickly because it was a simple spell, and filled the pitcher with a clear coloured soda. "What was the spell you just did, Bon?" Caroline asked. She had come downstairs with Klaus, all cleaned up after their rendezvous. "It was to cause the soda to be like alcohol, but safe for the baby and I." She replied. Caroline nodded, smiling.

Soon after, there was the chime of the doorbell. Bonnie all but ran to the door with Caroline doing the same, leaving the brothers in the parlour, sipping on there glasses of bourbon.

Bonnie opened the door, the party had arrived! In walked the intended guests, as well as a few unexpected, (but not unwelcome) guests.

The group sat scattered around the parlour, grabbing a drink from the coffee table. Except for Bonnie, her drinks were in the kitchen. "Let the games begin!" Damon yelled.

 _End of Chapter_

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliff hanger. It was necessary for me though. See, as I mentioned before this chapter, I need your help. For several things actually.**

 **\- Game ideas?**

 **\- Truth or Dare; Yes or No?**

 **\- Special things for Caroline and Rebekah.**

 **The last thing on that list has a reason. If you didn't notice, the mansion for Bonnie was a gift, making up for the emotional abuse that she's put up with through the show. Elena, in my opinion, is overrated. She is number one for everything in the show, and I for one am sick of it. She will play a good, and respected character in this story, as will most everyone else. But, Caroline was abused both physically and mentally, and Rebekah has always been rejected, and babied. Therefore, she always acts as a child, and expects the worst in people. Anyway, I want to make it up to them.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed. See you next chapter, ~Mel. XoXo.**


	14. No Sleep for the Worried

**Hey. I am so, so sorry! I know I've been gone for a while. I went back to school last Tuesday, so I've been struggling to get back into a routine. No more sleeping in until noon for me :'( Anyway, I've been struggling with writer's block recently, I need to get back into the rhythm of writing this story. I need your help to have this story progress. It's kind of in a rut right now. Your reviews would be amazing! So thanks! Also, THANK YOU so much to all of those who have reviewed, as well as those encouraging words. They have been so lovely.**

 **I DO read every. single. comment. I take what's said quite seriously. If you leave me a suggestion of an idea for future chapter, I do consider them. I have seen one that I already have completely planned out, but I'm just not at that point in the story yet.**

 **If anyone knows the game they play in this chapter, let me know if you expected what I did with Elena.**

 **A reminder that this story is just for fun, nothing super serious should happen in this. But, we'll see where it takes me.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN ONLY THE PLOT!**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **On That Fate Filled Day**

 **Chapter 14: No Sleep for the Worried**

 _"Let the games begin!" Damon yelled._

Bonnie instructed everyone to sit in a sort of circle. The guests whom she had referred to did as she instructed.

The seating arrangement was something like this:

Sofa one (With the back to the kitchen): Kol, Bonnie, Elijah.

Sofa two (The other one): Rebekah, Matt, Lexi.

Pillow seats placed on the window's side of the room: Stefan, Katherine, Damon, Jeremy.

Pillow seats on the other side of the room: Elena, Alaric, Caroline, Klaus.

(All lists go from left to right for the individual spot. If that made any sense.)

Once they were all seated, they realized they didn't know what game to play. "Vixen?" Damon asked, his signature smirk plastered to his face, "No!" Bonnie quickly answered. Much to the relief of Rebekah. Rebekah was up for nearly anything, but if it was being really sexual with her brothers, no thanks. "Let's play something a little more tame…" Elena suggested. The group nodded, understandingly. "Oh! I know," Caroline shrieked, "let's play Animal Instincts!" Most people seemed confused. "What game is that, love?" Klaus asked her, "Yes, please, do explain this game." Elijah added.

Bonnie, Elena, and Rebekah were all smirking at Caroline now because they knew the game. Bonnie got up and quickly grabbed a stuffed teddy bear from where she left it on the kitchen counter, then brought it back to the group.

Caroline took the bear from Bonnie's outstretched hand before beginning her explanation. "To play this game, it takes two parts. First we pass the bear to the left around the circle, kissing it somewhere different from anyone else. Does that make sense?" She asked. Everyone nodded. Caroline kissed it's mouth before passing it to Alaric. Alaric kissed the bear's temple, then passed it to Elena who kissed it's neck. Caroline, Rebekah, and Bonnie all looked at her like she was crazy, but Elena only smirked. The girls all laughed, excluding Katherine and Lexi.

Elena passed the bear to Elijah who kissed it's tummy. Bonnie kissed it's cheek, and Kol, it's butt, predictably. After Kol, was Jeremy. He kissed the bear on the paw, Damon was next, he kissed it on the shoulder. Katherine kissed it's junk, and Stefan kissed it's upper back, between it's imaginary shoulder blades. Lexi kissed the tip of it's ear.

Matt kissed the bear's nose, Rebekah, it's earlobe, and finally, Klaus. Klaus kissed the bear's forehead because there was hardly anywhere left.

"Now," Caroline announced, taking the bear away from Klaus, "Part two!" Everyone looked interested. Caroline opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Elena taking over, "Part two," the young doppelgänger started, "Wherever you kissed the bear, you now have to kiss the person to your right." Elena smirked at some people's faces; scared, regret, worry, happiness, relief, etc. Caroline started, again. She kissed Klaus on the lips for a short five seconds before it was his turn.

The hybrid kissed Rebekah's forehead sweetly before letting her take her turn. She turned to Matt and began suckling and licking his earlobe, occasionally gliding her tongue across his neck. She didn't keep it up for long though because it was Matt's turn. He almost reluctantly turned to face Lexi, before leaning in and kissing her nose. Rebekah giggled, that calmed Matt's racing heart a lot.

Lexi turned to Stefan and boldly licked across the tip of his ear, then nipped at it with her blunt teeth. Lexi pulled away so Stefan wouldn't lose his control. Stefan silently thanked her with his eyes before kissing Katherine between her shoulder blades, barely touching her. Katherine laughed at that before kissing Damon between his legs. Not lingering for too long, but long enough for Rebekah to cough along with Stefan and Matt. Katherine sat up grinning, "Let's finish this later, hm?" She asked rhetorically to Damon. He just stiffly nodded because he now had to kiss Jeremy. He leaned down stiffly and kissed Jer's shoulder with almost nothing, causing most people to laugh out.

Jeremy and Kol's kiss was just as stiff and awkward, but the group still laughed. They had all gone through several glasses of alcohol each, so only Bonnie still had some left. Kol pushed his little witch up from the sofa so he could kiss her ass. He didn't spend much time there though.

Bonnie kissed Elijah's cheek before he kissed Elena's tummy. He had a very passionate make out session with her tummy too. Bonnie suddenly got an idea, but she wasn't gonna say anything yet.

Elena smirked and pulled Alaric close to her. She started nibbling, and sucking, and licking his neck. She had Alaric moaning with the attention. Elijah pulled her away from him, and Elena just smiled wickedly at him. At first, the look startled Elijah, but then he saw her eyes gleaming at him; calling to him to play a game with her. He subtly nodded at her causing her smile to only get wider.

A breathless Alaric turned to Caroline and softly kissed her temple, watching Klaus warily. Elena pulled out her phone and typed something on it, then showed the message to Elijah. Elijah looked warily at her, questioning if she was truly sure about her request. She didn't back down, she stood strong. So, he just said okay. Everyone turned to look at them but neither one explained, so everybody decided to let it go. "I have an idea." Bonnie piped up, "What would your idea be, love?" Klaus asked. "Let's go downstairs and watch a movie!"

Bonnie was so excited about her own idea, she was all but bouncing on the sofa. "But," she added, "it's not very formal down there." "That's fine, Bon." Elena comforted. Bonnie's smile grew at her friends kindness, and she jumped up off the sofa, startling Matt and Rebekah who had been lost in a lustful embrace.

Bonnie showed Jeremy and Alaric towards the stairs to find a guest room because they both claimed to be sleepy. When she returned, everyone was gone except for Matt. He said he was left in charge of telling her that everyone else had already gone downstairs. "Okay." Bonnie smiled, "Go?" Matt asked his witch friend. Bonnie nodded, leading him to the basement door. Once everyone except Alaric and Jeremy were in the theatre, Kol pressed play on the movie.

 **Seats:**

 **Right:** **Left:**

 **Back:** Matt/Rebekah. **Back:** Elijah/Elena.

 **Middle:** Stefan/Lexi. **Middle:** Damon/Kat.

 **Front:** Kol/Bonnie. **Front:** Klaus/Caroline.

Everyone had curled together under blankets and amongst many pillows. Each seat had a different scheme.

 **Back Right:** Violets

 **Middle Right:** Classy Ancient Ships

 **Front Right:** Emerald Greens

 **Back Left:** Words/Quotes/Old Sayings

 **Middle Left:** Dark and oozing Sex Appeal

 **Front Left:** Clean, with some furry pillows

The movie they decided on was The Princess Bride. Everyone was okay with it because it had romance, action, friendship, revenge, etc. About 30 minutes in, the group was pretty out of the movie. Everyone was very much distracted by their partner. They kissed more then they watched the movie. But there were no problems with it.

The movie progressed and the couples had all almost completely disregarded it. They were all in varying states of disarray. Some completely nude, some with mussed up hair, makeup smeared, fluids on their covers, and moans escaping covered mouths. When the movie was finally over, they were out quicker than Bonnie could blink.

Kol turned the T.V. off and scooped Bonnie up in his arms, taking her to bed. Kol removed Bonnie's shirt, then his. He massaged her breasts through the padded fabric of her bra. He noticed she wasn't responding the same way as she used to. He also noticed that her bra was one that he'd never seen before, it was bigger. Kol stopped his kneading and then noticed her belly was protruding farther than he had expected. Seeing as he pretty effectively killed the mood, they decided to do something else.

"Um, Bonnie," Kol stuttered, "Yes?" She answered, "Wanna come into the study with me? I wanna look something up in my mother's grimoire." He said. "Okay." Bonnie agreed.

The pair headed downstairs, then Bonnie sat atop Kol's lap in a chair in the corner. He was flipping through the old book looking for the spell Esther used on Bonnie. "Aha!" He suddenly exclaimed. It startled Bonnie. "Sorry, Bon." Kol apologized, as he skimmed the words of the page, seeming to understand it all. "Could you do me a favour, my little witch?" Kol asked, "Of course." Bonnie answered, "Could you give me a pad of paper, and a tool to write with, it doesn't matter what." He instructed. Bonnie hopped off of his lap and skipped towards the desk. She took the needed objects and skipped back to Kol. Kol took the objects from her petite hands before setting to serious work. He scribbled letters, words, and even little sketches. He had little notes for things, and a detailed diagram. Bonnie noticed he kept flipping between the spell's page and the back of the old leather bound book. She looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything.

Bonnie and Kol sat in almost silence for a few more hours before Kol got up to sit at the computer chair. He pulled up GOOGLE to search **.** _'Pregnancy; witches wives tales'_ was his search. He clicked on page 3 then clicked on the 8th link. He didn't spend any time debating what to click, he just…knew. He scrolled to the bottom of the website, and clicked a hidden button. It brought him to a page to type in a code that only vampires could see. A witch could see it too if they used a special charm.

The page unlocked into another page, Kol scrolled through it slowly now. He no longer knew exactly what to click. He decided to use filters to help his search. He used _'pregnant' 'vampire' 'witch' 'ancient' and 'curse'._ Only one result was found.

"Well at least there _is_ one." Kol mumbled to himself. He looked over to where Bonnie had been sitting on the sofa chair, she had fallen asleep. He would have taken her upstairs, but he couldn't risk losing his new information before he even read it. So Kol clicked 'open' on the article and read through it quickly. He stopped when he found the first part he wanted. It had bits of the spell, so Kol knew this was what he needed.

 _'If you are unsure as to why the mother seems to be swelling at a quicker pace to normal, it is normal. Don't worry yourself, or her. Whether a living human, or an immortal vampire, mamma should remain calm. Her sped up swelling is because the pregnancies only last for about 5months instead of 9. It could also be due to two variables; stress, or…'_

Kol was shocked. His little witch was practically stress free, that means, "Oh. My. God." Kol said aloud. He backed up off the website as far as he could before closing all tabs, then powered of the computer. He had noted what he learned on a piece of the pad paper, before scooping Bonnie up again and carrying her to their room to sleep.

Of course, Kol would not be sleeping tonight.

 _End of Chapter_

* * *

 **So. If you think you know what is going to happen, please don't say it in a review. You could pm me though. I think it would be cool to see if anyone knows where this story is going. So, if you _do_ think you know what Elena showed to Elijah, or what Bonnie's idea was, or what the second variable could be, pm me.**

 **Your reviews REALLY help and inspire me to write more. I love to see them. You are all so encouraging, and it makes me feel really appreciated. I'll try to update this more, but I can't make any promises. Don't forget to remind me to update if I go a couple weeks without. It usually happens because I forgot to write anything. I'll try hard, but I'll still need your help.**

 **Thanks for understanding. I'll see you next chapter! ~XoXo. Mel.**


	15. Temporary Update

**Hey. So I just wanted to let my readers know that I'll be taking a break from writing for a while, I have been going through some hard times, and am trying to get into a new routine. I just want to let you know so you're not always wondering about the next chapter. I** ** _have_** **started to write it, but am no where near done. I have some writers bolck. So, I hope to get back to writing soon, thanks for understanding!**

 **~Mel XoXo**


End file.
